justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)
|artist= |from = album |tvfilm = (Tour Edition) |year= 1998 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 |pc= (Remake) |gc= (Remake) Dandelion (Arrows) |lc= (Remake) |pictos = 59 |nowc = BodyMoving |perf = Julia Spiesser }}"Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with dark purple curly hair. She is wearing a green and yellow headband, a teal short sleeved shirt with a dark purple leotard, a yellow belt around the leotard, green sneakers, and dark purple and teal wristbands. Before the beginning of the chorus, she will quickly and briefly change color palettes. Remake She now has a purple outline. She no longer goes through multiple colors at the start of the chorus. Bodymoving jdgh coach 1.png|Original Bodymoving coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is in the layout of a gym. There are lockers, barbell, and a neon caption saying "Body Movin " glowing in light green color. Behind that sign is a man flexing his muscles and two tigers at his sides. Remake In the remake, the lockers act like music bars, and many elements are differently animated. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Act as if you are spinning a record with both of your hands. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen with both of your hands. Gold Move 3 ( ): Put both of your hands up. Gold Move 3 (Remake): Put your left arm up and your right arm near your chin.http://prntscr.com/8u7kcj bodymoving gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 BodyMovin GM 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game Bodymoving jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( ) bodymoving jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) BodyMovin GM 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Bodymoving jd2 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( ) BodyMovin JD2 GM 3.gif|Gold Move 3 ( ) in-game bodymoving jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) BodyMovin JDNOW GM 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (Remake) in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Da Funk'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''This Is How We Do'' Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: *Body Punch *Not At All *Pump iron *Rower Trivia General *A remix by is used in-game, making this is the third song to have its remix be used instead of the original. *The original version is a minute longer than the version used in-game. *A clean version of the song is used, so the line "Ooh, goddamn!" is replaced by "Ooh, excuse me!". *In the remake, the artists are credited as "The Beastie Boys".http://prntscr.com/gbn7tu **Also, "A1 sound" appears as "A one sound", and the last time the word "Body" is repeated, it gets highlighted and remains for some seconds instead of immediately fading away as the other repeats.https://youtu.be/V30k5xyYYmc?t=50 Routine *On the menu icons of and and in the coach selection screen of , the coach is missing her glove. **This has been fixed in the remake. *The pictograms have golden arrows, although the coach's glove is in a lighter shade of yellow. This is not fixed in the remake. *The coach looks very similar to a girl in the music video of Call On Me by Eric Prydz.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQSYo_pC-QA *The dancer reappears as P1 in Hungarian Dance No. 5. She also has a different color scheme. *As with Call Me, there were going to be visible facial features in its remake. This was later changed.bodymoving_thumb@2x.jpg *The dancer seems to be standing farther away from the screen on its icon. *In the remake, Gold Move 3 consists of a totally different move. This is the first time in which a part of the choreography is changed in its remake. **Additionally, the dancer does some moves a bit differently in the remake than in its version, meaning that the remake used a different take than the original. *In the pictograms sprite, it can be seen that the renewed version of Gold Move 3 was not meant to be a Gold Move at first. *In s pictograms sprite, a pictogram with new props and a cropped outline can be seen. *It is possible that in a similar way to Sympathy For The Devil and Professor Pumplestickle, the remade version was cropped so the coach can fit under the score trackers on the top of the screen. This is seen that part of her foot gets cut off when she does the standing split. *In This Is How We Do s Mashup, the remade coach has a slight blue tint to her color scheme and she has a bright cyan outline instead of a thin purple one, which both are not part of the remake. *In the remake, at the end of the routine, the dancers legs appear to be glitched. Gallery Game Files BodyMovin cover jd2.png|'' '' Bodymovingsqa.png|'' '' ( ) bodymoving.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Bodymoving cover@2x.jpg| cover hungariandance p2 ava.png|Avatar on / hungariandance p2 golden ava.png|Golden avatar hungariandance p2 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar hungariandance p2 fankit ava.png|Avatar in the fankit bodymoving_pictos.png|Pictograms Unfinshed_Pictogram.png|Unfinished pictogram Hungariandance coach 1 big.png|The dancer’s different color scheme in Hungarian Dance No. 5 Bodymoving jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots Bodymoving_jd2_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Bodymoving jd2 ready.png| ready screen Bodymoving jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Bodymoving_jdgh_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen (Wii) Bodymovinremake.jpeg|The coach’s lighter color scheme in This Is How We Do (Mashup) Beta Elements bodymoving_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Bodymoving cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Bodymoving coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Bodymoving jdnow beta picto.png|Beta pictogram for the remake Others body moving foot glitch.gif|The glitch on the coach’s right foot Videos Official Music Video File:Beastie Boys - Body Movin' Gameplays Body Movin' Gameplay Just Dance 2 Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Body Movin' - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) pl:Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Fatboy Slim Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remixes Category:Clean versions Category:Remade Songs